


Je suis désolé, Tetsu.

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Brotp, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad, bokuakakurokentsuki, bokuakakurotsukiken
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Kuroo était un blagueur, Kuroo était un charmeur, Kuroo était un joueur.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	Je suis désolé, Tetsu.

Kuroo était un blagueur, Kuroo était un charmeur, Kuroo était un joueur. Ces trois constats étaient évidents. Tout le monde le savait sans même prendre la peine de connaître le brun. Pour ses amis, en revanche, la vérité était tout autre.

Pour la plupart, ils savaient que derrière cette façade de playboy se cachaient beaucoup de choses, Kenma le premier. Il connaissait l‘ancien capitaine de Nekoma depuis qu’ils étaient gamins et avait vu les changements d’attitude de ce dernier au cours des longues années passées à ses côtés. Voir Tetsuro construire des murs, mettre des barrières entre lui et les autres, ce n’était pas nouveau.

Parfois, Kuroo se laissait. Il revoyait alors devant lui le petit garçon timide qui tirait sur le bas de son t-shirt quand il devait interagir avec un autre enfant. Celui qui se cachait derrière lui quand un adulte leur adressait la parole. Ce gosse d’une timidité maladive, mal à l’aise, maladroit qui s’était peu à peu transformé en Tetsuro Kuroo, un pointu doué et extraverti qui faisait rougir aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Personne ne supposait, au premier abord, que le jeune homme avait possédé une personnalité à l’inverse de ce qu’il montrait maintenant. Il fallait s’insinuer loin derrière le masque pour le découvrir.

De ce que Kenma savait, ils n’étaient que quatre à y être parvenus, hormis la famille du concerné.

Lui, bien évidemment, puisqu’il avait assisté à cette transformation. Ensuite, venait Bokuto Kotaro, l’ancien capitaine de Fukurodani. Le décoloré ne savait pas vraiment comment ce dernier y était arrivé puisque cela s’était passé lors de la première année de lycée de son meilleur ami et du gris. Étonnamment, le troisième avait été Akaashi Keiji, le passeur de la même équipe. Il n’y avait pas eu d’incident à proprement parlé. Kozume se rappelait juste d’une discussion qu’il avait surpris lors d’un camp d’entraînement, rien d’extraordinaire en soi.

Enfin, le dernier en date se révélait être Tsukishima Kei, le bloqueur de Karasuno. C’était arrivé pendant une de leurs fameuses réunions au troisième gymnase.

Tout cela pour dire que parfois, Kuroo laissait occasionnellement tomber ses barrières avec les gens en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Alors, quand le youtubeur reçut un message de l’ancien capitaine des hiboux lui indiquant sobrement que son meilleur ami avait besoin d’eux, il ne doutait pas qu’ “eux” incluait aussi les deux autres personnes qu’il avait précédemment cité.

Quand il arriva devant l’appartement de Tetsuro, Akaashi l’attendait déjà, patiemment appuyé contre le mur. Un hochement de tête et les voilà tous les deux dans l’ascenseur de l’immeuble. Kenma a toujours apprécié le passeur. Il est calme et posé, ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l’autre et ne semble pas attendre quoique ce soit des autres. Une chance pour Kozume qui déteste se forcer à sociabiliser.

“ _\- Tsukishima est déjà là._ lui apprend le brun. _Bokuto-_ _san_ _aussi._

_\- D’accord.”_

Il n’ose pas demander ce qui l’attend derrière la porte beige. Et quand celle-ci s’ouvre après qu’il ait toqué dessus, c’est sur un blond à lunettes à l’air spécialement blasé.

Le joueur des Frogs de Sendai se contente lui aussi d’un hochement de tête alors qu’il s’écarte pour laisser entrer les nouveaux venus.

Au loin, ils peuvent entendre des sanglots étouffés et des murmures apaisants, les premiers venant de l’habitant des lieux et les seconds d’un certain joueur international de volley.

Kuroo pleure, c’est indéniable. Cette constatation serre le cœur du décoloré.

“ _-_ _Tetsu_ _?”_ l’appelle-t-il lorsqu’il est devant le sofa où reposent ses deux amis restant.

Bokuto a une moue contrite sur le visage alors que sa tête repose sur le crâne du jeune homme qu’il tient dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne bouge pas d’un poil à l’entente de la voix de son meilleur ami. Keiji apporte deux tasses de thé qu’il dépose sur la table devant son ancien capitaine et devant le dernier arrivant. Il se saisit ensuite de l’une de celles que tient Kei et s’assoit sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

“ _\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ s’inquiète Kozume devant le manque de réaction des personnes présentes.

_\- Daichi l’a largué._ annonce sans détour le blond à lunettes.

_\- Kei !_ s’exclame Kotaro d’un air indigné alors que la prise sur son t-shirt se raffermit.

_\- C’est la vérité._ se défend l’autre.

_\- Il est retourné avec Sugawara._ précise Keiji à voix basse.

_\- Oh.”_

Kenma repose sa tasse alors que Tsukki serre un peu plus fort la sienne entre ses doigts. _Oh._ Ceci explique cela. Il aimerait bien dire au brun qu’il l’avait prévenu mais ce n’est visiblement pas ce qu’il a envie et besoin d’entendre. Il est recroquevillé contre son ami, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Ses tremblements sont visibles de tous, de même que ses larmes qu’on devine sans peine grâce aux sanglots qui lui échappent.

“ _\- Je pensais… Je pensais_ _vraiment_ _que ça marcherait cette fois._ balbutie l’ancien numéro 1 de Nekoma d’une voix brisée.

_\- Kuroo…_ soufflent simultanément les deux anciens élèves de Fukurodani, celui aux cheveux noirs passant une main réconfortante dans le dos du susnommé.

_\- Je les ai surpris. Dans mon propre lit._ continue cependant ce dernier, relevant les yeux pour enfin croiser le regard de son ami d’enfance. _Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, Kenma ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, Tetsu.”_

Et le blond décoloré l’est, sincèrement. C’est la troisième fois en un an que le pauvre garçon se fait tromper. Et même si Kuroo est un blagueur, même si Kuroo est un charmeur, même si Kuroo est un joueur ; Tetsuro a un cœur. Cœur qu’encore une fois, quelqu’un lui a brisé.


End file.
